Biting Penetration
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What happens when Olivia is left to be captain and Cragen hires back Elliot to help out around the squad? How will she react and how will they deal with the growing tension between them? Very M! This is a warning! If you've read my stories like "Copy Room" and "Gun", this goes beyond that!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! I got a little help from DrMauraIsles with the name!**

"Liv, before I leave, I need you to do something for me." Cragen sighed setting down the last box with his things. He and Olivia were the last ones left after he announced that he was retiring.

"Sure, Don, whatever you want. You deserve it." Olivia nodded as she rested on the arm of the couch in his office.

Cragen shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at her for a moment. "I talked to Tucker last week-"

Olivia interrupted. "If you talked to Tucker, you deserve a fricken yacht."

Cragen chuckled. "Like I was saying," Olivia smiled and nodded. "I talked to Tucker last week and we decided that we should get another detective around here to help pick up the slack. Personally, I'd like to see him stick around here for a while."

"Who is he?" Olivia asked folding her arms over her chest.

"It's Elliot." Cragen started. Olivia opened her mouth to protest, but Cragen raised his hand. "I know that he left without a word and he treated us like shit, but... he was good at his job and I think it would do you two some good to work things out. People have been calling you Olivia Stabler because you've become a hot head like Elliot."

Olivia snorted. "They do not."

Cragen rolled his eyes. "You obviously have not stuck around by the coffee pot or the break room to find out." He put his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her. "I wouldn't have brought him back if I thought he would hurt you more. You deserve some answers and he deserves some cold shoulder from you."

"It's for you, right?" Olivia asked him. He nodded at her making her sigh. "Fine, but I'm not going to be happy."

"I didn't expect you to." Cragen smiled and kissed her head. He picked up his box of stuff and walked to the door. "Try and do something with the place." Olivia smiled lightly and watched as walked out of his office for the last time, making it hers. She looked around at it and wondered what the hell she was going to do when she saw Elliot again.

Monday morning rolled around and Olivia was happy that she did some decorating with the office over the weekend, showing people that she wasn't temporary. She was going to stick to this until IAB told her she was no longer needed as Captain. Quickly scanning the room, she noticed that there weren't very many people there. There was a few detectives she didn't know that well and Fin. He looked up at her and smiled lightly, waving at her.

Olivia waved back and walked into her office with her coffee in hand. She set it down on her desk and looked around again before going back out. "Hey Fin?" He looked up at her. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, sure." Fin said getting up and going into her office after her. He closed the door behind him and turned to her. "Hey, what's wrong, Liv?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Fin." Olivia sighed putting her face in her hands once she sat down.

Fin sat down across from her. "What? Being Captain?"

"No, I can handle this for now." Olivia insisted before staring at him for a moment. "Cragen and Tucker hired Elliot back before Don retired. He's supposed to be coming in today."

Fin's eyes widened. "Cragen just sprung this on you Friday night?" Olivia nodded her head. "What the hell is going on around here? Elliot turned in his papers. He retired! He can't pull a Brett Favre!" He stood up and started pacing. "When is he coming in?"

Olivia shrugged. "Probably his regular time. At 7:56, giving him four minutes to prep for his day as usual." She dropped her head to her desk and groaned. "Why me?"

"What are you going to do once he gets here?" Fin asked sitting down again.

"I don't know." Olivia sighed lifting her head and rested it on her hand. "That's why I brought you in here. I don't know what the hell I am going to do. I haven't seen the man in three years and now he just shows up out of the blue and I'm his boss." She paused and smiled. "I'm his boss!"

Fin chuckled. "Yeah, you are. You sit his ass at his desk and do paperwork."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows contemplating it. "What paperwork? It'd be his first day."

"True, true." Fin nodded and put his chin in his hand. "Well, who are you going to partner him with?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. I'm not putting myself solo. The only person I would put solo is you. Nick can't be with Amanda and I don't want Amanda with Elliot." Olivia sighed running a hand through her hair.

Fin nodded. "So, I can take solo. Elliot can be with Nick and you can be with Amanda." He put a hand on hers. "I'll kick his ass for you."

Olivia shook her head. "Are you crazy? I want to do that." She paused and smiled lightly at Fin. "Thanks for this."

"No problem." Fin smiled lightly. "Why don't you want Nick and Amanda together?"

"Are you kidding me? They have been acting really weird. Sometimes I wish they'd just get a room." Olivia groaned.

Fin chuckled. "That's what John and Cragen said about you and Elliot." Olivia's eyes widened as he looked at him. "I'm going to go do some paperwork. Good luck!" He blurted out before hurrying out of the office.

Olivia groaned and dropped her head to her desk. "Kill me."

There was a knock on her office door. She sat up and saw that it was Nick. She motioned for him to come in before he opened the door and walked in, sitting down. "Are you okay?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm a little nervous actually." Olivia admitted before changing the subject. "What's up?"

"Uh, I was just going to ask you if we were still partners since you're captain now." Nick explained.

Olivia sighed and rubbed her eyebrow with her knuckle. "Actually, I have a new partner for you. Cragen hired my old partner back before he retired. So, he is going to be your new partner. Fin is going to go solo and I'll partner with Amanda for a while. If things get better, you will probably go solo. Fin will get Amanda back, and I'll get Elliot back as a partner."

Nick nodded and furrowed his eyebrows. "You still trust him."

"I trust his skills with a gun and his instinct to protect his partner. Other than that, I haven't trusted him for three years." Olivia smirked sadly and looked up when she saw Elliot walk into the precinct. They locked eyes immediately and Olivia knew that she couldn't stay mad at him, but was going to try like hell to do so. "There he is."

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

"I'll distract him for a while." Nick said before hurrying out to the squad room, walking up to Elliot. He held out his hand and introduced himself.

Elliot nodded at him and smiled introducing himself as well. When Nick started talking again, Olivia caught his eyes more than once looking back at her. She felt her chest constrict every time his eyes seemed to go straight to her soul, seeing the raw pain that was reappearing inside of her. She watched as Nick led Elliot over to his desk, telling him that they were partners. She remembered the day she came into the squad room and met him. He told her everything there was to know about the place. Of course, Elliot knew this place just as well as Nick did, even if he hadn't been there for three years.

Olivia, needing moral support, grabbed her phone and dialed Brian's number. She heard the phone ring three times before he finally answered. "Cassidy."

"Hey! What's going on? It took you a while to answer your phone." Olivia asked as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Uh, I'm helping this girl out by staying with her while she's getting some test results from the hospital. She hasn't had a great year." Brian sighed. "I've known her for a couple of years."

"Oh, okay. I was just calling to see if you wanted to get lunch together." Olivia explained as she played with her pen, hoping he wouldn't say no again.

Brian groaned. "I promised this girl that I'd take her to lunch. I'll be home for dinner though."

Olivia closed her eyes frustrated. "Okay, what do you want?"

"I'll bring home something." Brian offered knowing Olivia didn't want to cook anything for him at this point.

"Sounds good." Olivia nodded and looked around her again, almost regretting calling now. "Well, I'll let you go. See you tonight."

Brian saw the girl he was helping come out of her room. "Yeah, see you tonight."

Olivia looked up when there was a knock at the door. Her jaw dropped the slightest when she saw Tucker staring at her. "Come in." She stuttered before standing up.

Tucker walked in, professional as usual, and sat down across from her. "Sergeant Benson." He greeted.

"Tucker." Olivia nodded before sitting down, resting her arms on her desk. "Who are you trying to screw today?"

"Nobody. I'm actually here to make sure you keep somebody on the squad." Tucker corrected as he leaned back in the chair, looking like he owned the room.

Olivia leaned back in her own chair and crossed her legs. "It's Elliot, isn't it?" She watched as Tucker stared at her for a moment. "Why? Why now when you have had him gone for three years would you hire him back? You tried to can Elliot more times than I can count and now you're telling me that I can't do anything to him besides have him work."

Tucker sighed. "He is really good at his job. No matter how much I hate his attitude and record with perps, he made this precinct look good."

"So, now we are a charity squad." Olivia concluded.

"What do you have against him?" Tucker asked. "You two were partners for twelve years and psychiatrists told us that it would be tragic to this unit to split you two even though you guys were too close."

Olivia's eyes widened the slightest. She had never heard that. "He turned in his papers and he left this squad without a goodbye. I honestly thought he went missing for a while."

"Well, he hasn't been missing. He's been divorcing his wife and putting his twins in college while fighting for custody of his youngest son." Tucker sighed as he pulled out file and handed it to Olivia. "Here is his file. You will need it to put in any comments or suggestions for future references. Whatever you put in there for suspensions, punishments, anything like that goes in there and then you can update it on your database." He explained pointing to different boxes on the forms.

"Cragen taught me." Olivia nodded and with a sigh. She set Elliot's file down on her desk and rested her head in her hand. "Did you just come down here for that?"

Tucker smirked. "I'm also down here to talk to you about your position as commanding officer." He clasped his hands together. "I will let you be Captain for a while. If you are capable and handle it well, the position is yours if you want it. If I don't find you fit for it, I will keep you as sergeant and you will help us pick out your new captain."

Olivia stared at him for a moment wondering who the hell took Tucker and replaced him with this guy. "Fine. How long do I have?"

"I'll give you three to four months." Tucker answered before standing up, grabbing his briefcase. "Sergeant Benson." He said as a goodbye before walking out of her office.

Olivia chuckled when Fin's eyes widened as he saw Tucker walk by. He looked at her and pointed to himself as if asking if he did something wrong. She shook her head and watched as Fin visibly relaxed. She gasped when Elliot appeared in front of the glass with Nick following him closely. He burst into the room and leaned over her desk, staring down at her. "You're captain?"

Olivia stood up and leaned over her desk as well, inches from him. "You're back?"

Elliot narrowed his eyes. "Answer my question first."

"No." Olivia said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Elliot asked.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Olivia questioned back. She grabbed a file and looked him straight in the eye. "If you don't get why I'm being stubborn, you shouldn't be here. We're here to solve cases. We are here because we have good detective skills. Now, anybody could figure out why I am being stubborn."

Elliot's jaw clenched. "I left without saying goodbye. That was three years ago."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You think time makes it better?" She stood up straighter and looked at Nick. He nodded at her. "You are going to be partnered with Nick Amaro."

"Are you pairing up with Fin or Amanda?" Nick asked.

"Amanda, Fin is going solo for a while." Olivia told Nick before handing him a post it. "I got this about fifteen minutes ago. I thought it would be a good starter case for you and your partner."

"Why can't I go solo?" Elliot asked ignoring the entire conversation.

Olivia looked at him. "Because, I don't exactly trust you. You disappear and don't report back to people who are close to you. Maybe being a detective _with_ a partner again will teach you those things." She looked at Nick. "Take the blue car."

Nick nodded. "Got it, Liv." He looked at Elliot before turning on his heel. "Coming Stabler?"

Elliot stared at Olivia for a moment before she spoke. "Do I need to put you at a desk already?" He scowled at her before walking out of her office.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

"Liv, how the hell did you deal with Stabler?" Nick asked fuming as he walked into her office.

Olivia groaned and put down her pen before looking up at Nick. "What did he do?" She watched as Nick sat down across from her and balled his hands into fists. "Breathe Nick!"

"He cut me off every chance I had to speak. He was a good detective, but he took over like he had been doing this for years." Nick gritted out.

"Technically, he has." Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She looked out to find Elliot as calm as could be. She glared at him as he stared back at her. "He can be a real stubborn son of a bitch sometimes. Just, get closer to him. He'll warm up to you."

Nick nodded leaning back in his chair. "How did you deal with him?"

Olivia shook her head. "He was an asshole to me because I was his third partner in the past five months. When he saw me, his jaw dropped to the floor and he had a hissy fit. But, I didn't back down when he yelled at me and that was my acceptance. I actually sassed back to him to throw him off guard and it worked."

"Wow, I can't even imagine facing him when he has his jaw clenched." Nick muttered shaking his head.

"That's his perp face and his anger face." Olivia smiled lightly. She stood up and motioned for him to follow. "Go do paperwork or something, I'll talk to him." Nick nodded and went out to his desk. "Stabler! My office now!" She went back to her desk and stood behind it, looking down at the ground, before hearing the door open.

Elliot walked over to the front of the desk and sat down. "Yes Cap?" He asked almost snotty.

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk. "Why are you being so stubborn with Nick?"

"I just met the guy. I don't trust him yet. I know the job and you." Elliot reminded her pointing at her.

"No, you don't know me anymore." Olivia said shaking her head. She absentmindedly started drawing patterns on her desk.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "Liv, I'm the longest relationship you've had with a man. I know every scar that you have."

Olivia wanted to laugh at his statement. "Every scar? El, you haven't even seen all of me. You haven't seen me for the passed three years. I have my old scars, but I have new ones. I'm not just a china doll or a trophy that you can keep in a closet for years at a time and expect me to be the same."

"You have new scars, but you are the same Olivia. Stubborn and tough to deal with sometimes, but you have a heart of gold." Elliot said matter of factly. "Why can't we be partners?"

"Because, I am acting captain now. Plus, I don't want to be partners with you right now." Olivia explained wanting him to leave already and let her be normal and have a drama free day.

Elliot's eyes widened. "You don't want to be partners? Why not?"

Olivia groaned. "Do I really have to spell this out for you again? Elliot, you left three years ago and left me in the dark. I am going to humiliate myself, but you need to know. I spent the first six months crying myself to sleep because I thought it was something I did. Then, the next three were spent resenting you. The following months were more crying because I resented you and I missed you more than ever. Then, I finally realized that our friendship and partnership was just a convenience for you and that I didn't mean anything to you."

"Didn't mean anything? Didn't mean anything! Liv, you mean more to me than just some convenience." Elliot argued. "I'm sorry I left. I just couldn't be around this place or around you without going a little crazy."

"You've always been a little crazy." Olivia sighed and put her face in her hands. "Can you just get along with Nick and accept him? It took me a while, but I ended up trusting him with my life."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "What'd he do?"

Olivia lifted her head to stare at him for a moment. "He saved my life and helped find me when I was kidnapped."

"You were kidnapped!" Elliot almost shouted.

"You didn't know! It was all over the news!" Olivia stated astonished that he didn't know.

"If I knew, I would've come back to help save you. Who the hell took you? What the hell did that son of a bitch do?" Elliot gritted out, his jaw clenching and the vein in his forehead bulging.

Olivia held up a hand. "I don't want to talk about it. You can Google it or look it up on YouTube, but I am not talking about it."

Elliot nodded and stared at her. "Can you at least tell me if he raped you or not?"

Olivia nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "He was a rapist, a sick one, but he didn't rape me, El."

"Good, I didn't want to go to prison for murder." Elliot breathed before standing up and holding out his hand. "Truce for now. We get along as coworkers until you trust me more."

"Yeah, I can go with that." Olivia sighed standing up. She shook his hand and held her breath when she felt that familiar feeling hit her body like a comet. "Truce." She breathed as her pulse raced. His touch felt different. Of course, she hadn't touched the man for three years. The thing that scared her is that she liked his touch more than Brian's. Elliot's made her feel safe and protected.

When Elliot walked out of her office, she placed her hands on her desk and bit her lip watching him. "Shit." She breathed. How the hell was she supposed to work with him if she still had all these unresolved feelings towards him? The daydreams of him starting flooding into her head like they used to every waking moment of her life. His hands everywhere. His mouth on hers. His body against hers. "God, help me!"

Elliot walked over to his desk to find Nick across from it. He walked over to Nick and cleared his throat. Nick looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I didn't give you any credit for what you have done here." Elliot apologized. Nick's jaw dropped slightly. He had heard that Stabler apologies were rare and were usually only for people he trusted. "If Olivia trusts you, I do too. Thanks for saving her and finding her when she was in trouble." He held out his hand.

Nick took it and shook it. "No problem. She is a good partner."

Elliot looked in on Olivia to find her biting her lip and looking at him. "I know she is."

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

Olivia dropped her keys onto her foyer table before taking off her jacket. "Bri? You here?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen." Brian called as he pulled out take out boxes. He walked out to her and held out a take out box. "For you." Olivia took it with a smile before opening the box. "How was your day?"

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows as Brian went back to the kitchen. He never asked her about her day. She didn't want to mention Elliot because she knew that he had a lecture for that conversation. It was the same thing every time. "It was fine. How was yours?"

Brian sat down on their couch before Olivia did. "It was stressful, but that's the job. Tucker said that you guys got a new detective. He won't tell me who though."

Olivia shrugged. "He must not be telling you for some reason." She started eating as Brian stared at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I was just thinking of something." Brian smiled lightly before starting to eat.

"How was that girl you said that you had to take care of?" Olivia asked trying to figure out what put him in this mood.

Brian tilted his head from side to side. "She's got a tough road ahead of her, but she is going to get some help. She's seventeen and is pregnant. Her father disowned her and her mother has been dead for about four years now. Her boyfriend is the nicest guy and is the one helping her out."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Wow, that's quite a story."

"She's had quite a life." Brian nodded running his tongue across his teeth. "Speaking of her, I was going to take her out to lunch again tomorrow so we can talk more about it. So, I can't do lunch tomorrow."

"That's fine. I'll probably have lunch in my office again." Olivia nodded before her phone rang. She grabbed it and groaned when it was NYPD number. "I have to go to work. I should be home later."

"Okay, good luck." Brian said before Olivia left the apartment.

Olivia walked onto the scene where Nick and Elliot were. "You two are here?"

Nick furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah, why are you here? It was our night tonight."

"And, they didn't tell me you two were coming." Olivia groaned before looking at the crime scene. "I'm here. I might as well help you guys out."

"Just like old times." Elliot smiled lightly before pointing to an alley. "The body is back here."

Nick struggled to keep up with their long strides that matched perfectly together. Olivia looked at the body. "What do you think it is?"

Elliot looked around. "I'm guessing a random street grabbing. He probably hid in the alley until someone came along. This poor girl just happened to be that someone."

"She has a fractured arm and a broken jaw." Melinda said from her position by the body. She looked up and smiled seeing Elliot and Olivia together. "Well, look who is back in business."

"He's with Amaro." Olivia smirked.

Melinda looked at Nick. "Good luck, Nick."

Olivia looked at the body and crouched down. "She can't be that old. Maybe twenty-five at the most."

"Her ID says she was twenty-one a month ago." Melinda sighed as she held up the wallet in a plastic evidence bag.

"Then, what was she doing down here? It's a Monday night and she is down in the warehouse district." Olivia asked.

"Maybe she was doing research down here. Kathleen had some projects where her class and her had to study certain parts of the city." Elliot suggested looking around. "I just don't know why she would come down here this late."

Olivia nodded. "She had to be meeting someone here. Even you and I came down here together because this place is dangerous."

"Exactly." Elliot agreed before looking out at the water.

Nick felt like he was the third wheel to their little conversation. "We could always ask her roommate if she had one."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, we could do that in the morning. We'll head over there and find out what dorm she is in."

"Good job guys! I'll see you guys tomorrow. Go get some sleep while Melinda gets the body back to the morgue." Olivia ordered before walking back to her car.

Elliot jogged up to her. "That was nice. You know, being in sync again."

Olivia smiled lightly. "Yeah, it was. We did have some good cases where we couldn't stop from finishing each other's sentences. You always hated it when I did it and Cragen gave me credit for it."

"You were the speaker; I was the brains." Elliot smirked. Olivia chuckled and hit his arm. "I know. I know. You were kind of the speaker and the brains. I was the interrogator when they wouldn't fall under your interrogation spells."

"My interrogation spells?" Olivia asked laughing. She unlocked her door and opened it before getting in, opening the window to talk to Elliot. "What spells do I have?"

"Half the men hit on you, including some of the women." Elliot reminded her.

Olivia nodded with a smile. "And, if I remember right, half of those men and women hit on you." She started her car and waved at him. "Goodnight, El."

"Goodnight, Liv." Elliot smiled before tapping the roof of her car. She rolled up her window and drove off to her apartment.

The next morning, Olivia sent Elliot and Nick on their way to the college before giving Fin and Amanda a case to work on. She looked up when their was a knock on her door. "Come in." She said before the door opened. A teenage girl walked in and closed the door behind her. "Hello? How can I help you?"

"You're Olivia Benson, right?" The girl asked walking closer to her.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, I am. May I ask who you are?"

The girl held out her hand. "Hannah Madison, I'm a friend of Brian."

"Oh, are you the girl he had lunch with yesterday?" Olivia asked shaking the girl's hand.

"Yeah, I can't believe he actually talks about me." Hannah breathed before sitting down. "It's so inappropriate. It's almost sick. He talks about me to you and doesn't tell you what's going on." She paused and let the gears run in her head for a moment. "Brian said that you were his girlfriend."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, I am."

Hannah sighed. "Okay, I don't know how to say this." She bit her lip and looked around the room before looking back at Olivia. "Brian has been cheating on you."

"What?" Olivia asked leaning forward in her seat. "No, he's not."

"How many nights a week do you actually see or hear him?" Hannah asked. "The only way I know him is because he found me at a club a few years back. I am trying to help you. Brian is not good to you."

"You don't know Brian and I's relationship." Olivia said almost chuckling.

Hannah nodded. "Brian tells me. He tells me everything. He told me how you were kidnapped and how the guy didn't feel pain and burned off his fingerprints."

Olivia shook her head. "How do you know he is cheating on me?" She was finding it easier to believe Brian was cheating with the amount of times she never saw or heard Brian come home.

Hannah teared up and tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "Because, I am pregnant with his baby."

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

"What?" Fin asked after Olivia told him the story in one of the interrogation rooms away from her office. "Brian wouldn't do that."

Olivia paced in front of him. "I don't know, Fin. He's been acting really weird the passed couple of months and you remember when we heard him with a prostitute over that wire."

"Yeah, but that's part of the job. You go undercover; you learn people's ways and go with it." Fin explained.

Olivia shook her head. "When he was undercover when we met up with him, he just talked to the prostitutes he met. He slept with some of them, but he talked to others."

Fin nodded with a sigh. "How do we even know this girl is telling the truth? She may be lying, Liv."

Olivia stopped pacing and looked at the mirror. "But, I don't think she is. Honestly, I believe her more than I believe Brian." She ran a hand through her hair. "Even if that baby isn't his, I am breaking up with him. I just don't trust him anymore, and I need that."

"Yeah, and you deserve it." Fin nodded in agreement. "What are you going to do with the girl?"

"I don't know. Brian said that he was meeting her for lunch." Olivia muttered before walking out of her office with him. "I am just wondering when she turned seventeen and how far along she is. It could be statutory."

"DNA and her birth certificate would prove it." Fin breathed as they walked into the squad room.

Elliot walked over to Olivia. "Hey Liv, uh that girl in your office is freaking out because Brian is coming here."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Shit!" She breathed before motioning for him to follow her. They walked into her office to find Hannah pacing. "Hannah, I need to ask you two questions?"

Hannah looked at her. "Brian is coming."

"I know. El, told me. When did you turn seventeen?" Olivia asked looking into Hannah's eyes.

"About six months ago." Hannah said furrowing her eyebrows. "Why?"

Olivia sighed knowing that Brian didn't get Hannah pregnant when she was sixteen. "I'm just wondering. How long have you and Brian been sleeping together?"

Hannah shrugged. "I'd say four months now. I'm eight weeks along. There isn't a possibility that the baby is anybody else's."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, Detective Stabler is going to take you to our break room and I am going to talk to Brian for a little bit. When I am done and I think he is fine, I will signal for him to bring you in here." She said putting a hand on Elliot's shoulder. She ignored the tingling sensation that went down her spine when she skimmed the skin of his neck.

Hannah nodded and walked out of the office with Elliot. Just as they entered the break room, Brian rushed into the squad room. He looked around quickly before going to Olivia's office. "Hey Liv!" He smiled.

"Hey." Olivia said trying to sound a little happy. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Brian started glancing around the squad room again. "I came to see you."

"No, you didn't." Olivia said shaking her head and sitting on the edge of her desk. "You came to get Hannah, didn't you?"

Brian furrowed his eyebrows. "Did she talk to you?"

Olivia nodded looking down at her hands. "Yes, she did actually." She stared at Brian for a moment wondering if he was going to say anything to defend anything she might've said. "You aren't going to say anything?"

"I don't know what she talked to you about." Brian stated with a shrug.

"Oh my God! Brian, what do you think she talked to me about?" Olivia retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

Brian sighed. "I'm guessing she told you about the baby."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Good assumption. Of course she told me about the baby that happens to be yours."

"Look, Liv it just happened once-" Brian started, but stopped when Olivia held up her hand.

"Don't try and tell me it only happened once. You two started sleeping together four months ago and she is eight weeks pregnant." Olivia snapped at him. "I know that we haven't had a sex life since I was kidnapped, but was it so bad that you slept with a seventeen year old? I remember when you thought the idea of sleeping with a twenty year old was repulsive because you still had the SVU thinking in you."

Brian shrugged. "What can I say, Liv? I'm sorry. But, it's been months since that happened."

Olivia's eyes widened. "And, I'm still not over what happened! Brian, you weren't there. You didn't feel that fear." She took a deep breath and looked out her office window. "Do you love her?"

"What do you mean?" Brian asked staring at the floor.

Olivia stood up and walked closer to him. "Do you love Hannah like you were supposed to love me?"

"No," Brian said shaking his head. "I love her like I'm supposed to love my wife." He looked at her for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Olivia glared at him. "I'm sorry I'm not as mad as I probably should be. But, that's what happens when you are gone all the time." She walked past him and out to the squad room. Elliot saw her and brought Hannah out. "At least she has decency to tell me that you were cheating."

Brian stood next to Olivia as he looked at Hannah. "I'm sorry I didn't tell her sooner."

"I'm sorry I did." Hannah breathed before he walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug.

Elliot wanted to slug Brian, but walked over to Olivia with his jaw clenched. She looked up at him and saw his anger and concern for her. "Give me permission and I will beat him up in the alley." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm not that mad at him. I don't love him." Olivia breathed looking into his blue eyes. She felt something grip her in her stomach, making her breath stutter momentarily. She looked away when Brian spoke.

"I'll go home now and move out my stuff." Brian said.

Olivia shook her head. "Keep it. I'll be moving out of it anyway. You two are going to have a baby. You might as well get a place to have for it."

Brian nodded. "Thanks." He turned wrapping his arm around Hannah and left.

Elliot was still next to Olivia, facing the opposite direction she was. "Why did you let him keep the apartment?"

"I hate that apartment." Olivia smirked. "Plus, I may not be mad, but he's not going to cheat on me and get off that easy." She patted his shoulder before heading into her office.

That night, Olivia walked into the apartment to find a note from Brian saying that he was going to stay at a hotel with Hannah for a while before she got an apartment and moved out her things. A week later, she already had an apartment closer to the precinct and one that had high quality security. She had boxed up all her stuff and moved it to her new place before bringing Elliot back to her place with Brian. She smiled at him. "You ready for this?"

"I was ready for this four days ago when you told me about it. My lips have been sealed." Elliot grinned acting like he was about to start a race. His feet were twitching to start moving and his hands were shaking, ready to begin what they planned.

"Let's do this then." Olivia chuckled before they hurried to her and Brian's old room and pulled out all the drawers to his dresser. They brought them all to the living room window and opened it. Elliot handed Olivia the first drawer before she dumped all the clothes out and threw the drawer onto the floor. They repeated the process with the next five drawers before going to his closet. After throwing those clothes out the window, Olivia texted Brian that she was leaving the apartment for good.

Elliot came out of her room with a blue folded t-shirt. "I found this in your old closet. Is this his?" He asked.

Olivia smiled seeing it. "I can't believe I almost left this here." She slipped it on over her cami. "It's yours. You left it at my old apartment." She saw his eyes dilate the slightest and felt a stirring in her belly. "I just texted Brian that we were leaving."

"Then, we gotta go." Elliot smiled grabbing her hand and grabbing their jackets before hurrying out of the building. Olivia chuckled when Elliot hopped the hood of his car before getting in. "Should we run over his clothes?"

"Do it!" Olivia smiled before Elliot drove onto the road and ran over as many articles of clothing he could get.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

"Elliot, just do what I say and we won't have to worry about this." Olivia groaned as she walked into her office with Elliot following.

Elliot held up his file. "I am on call every other day this week. I know we have more than two sets of partners here."

Olivia rubbed her temples before grabbing her purse. "El, we are short handed and I have some overworked detectives who need therapy and I have detectives that need to be cleared. If I get a set of partners, I will give you a night off. But, until that happens, you and Nick are on call. He's not bothering me about this, neither should you."

"Liv, I've never had these hours before. I bet you never did." Elliot said shaking his schedule around in his hand.

"When you left, I worked every night for three weeks. Deal with it." Olivia said before walking out of her office. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Olivia walked into her new apartment and looked at the stacks of boxes she still had to unpack. At least Elliot and Nick had come by to help with the necessities. She dropped her purse onto her counter and pulled her hair into a ponytail, glad that she straightened her hair that morning. She walked into her room and stripped down before pulling on her blue silk robe. Walking into her bathroom, she turned the knobs on her bathtub watching the water flood into the tub. She looked at her phone before setting it on the counter and looking through her CDs to see which one she wanted to listen to.

Suddenly, she heard knocking at her door. Quickly, she turned off the water and hurried out to her front door before looking out the peep hole. "Shit." She breathed before opening her door. "Elliot, what are you doing here?"

Elliot stared at her for a moment, admiring her long legs before looking at the hint of cleavage from the top of her robe where she was pushing her breasts up the slightest by crossing her arms over her chest. "Uh, I wasn't done talking about this schedule."

"Well, I was." Olivia said about to close her door before his hand stopped it. She rolled her eyes and turned around. "If you are staying a while, lock the door."

"Depends on how this conversation goes." Elliot muttered to himself before locking the door. He put his schedule down on her counter before leaning against the wall by her kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to take a bath, but since you are here, I am draining the water." Olivia called to him from the bathroom before coming out. "Thank you for that by the way." She said sarcastically before standing in front of him. "El, I know your schedule is unreasonable, but I have overworked people. I can't work them to death. It's just this week. Next week, you won't be on call at all."

Elliot groaned. "But, it's my first week on the job. Don't I get some leeway?"

Olivia scoffed trying not to laugh. "First week? You've been doing this job for as long as I have! You know how this works."

"You aren't even going to cut me a little bit of slack? I haven't worked for the past three years." Elliot asked her watching as she glanced at his chest every now and then.

"Exactly, you haven't worked the past three years. You need to be whipped into shape. And, no, I'm not cutting you any slack because you left without a word. That's a horrible quality in a detective, especially in a friend, and I cannot afford that. I didn't even hire you. Cragen was told by Tucker to hire you back. Tucker came in the morning you did to tell me not to fire you because you get results." Olivia informed him raising her eyebrows.

Elliot glared at her. "I left, Liv. I can't do anything to change that now. The only reason I came back was to explain things to you. I didn't want to leave, but I thought it would be best for you. It just seemed that things would be easier for you if I wasn't around."

Olivia fought the tears burning the back of her eyes, but her voice betrayed her. "It didn't make it easier. It made my life ten times more difficult! But, you didn't even talk to me you arrogant son of a bitch!" She ended up yelling.

Elliot clenched his jaw before cupping Olivia's face, capturing her lips with his. Olivia's eyes widened before she felt the wetness pool between her legs. She fisted his shirt in her hands before he backed her up into the wall. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she felt like it might break her bones. Pushing her hands on his chest, she forced him back as she caught her breath. Her legs felt like jelly as she leaned against the wall. "What the hell, Elliot?"

Elliot stared back at her as out of breath as she was. "Sorry."

"God, I want you." Olivia groaned before jumping him, wrapping her legs around his waist and cupping his face in her hands. Elliot moaned into her mouth. Olivia pushed off his jacket before pulling at his tie, bringing it over his head. She threw it on the floor before finding his lips with hers. Her fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt as he carried her back to her bedroom.

Elliot laid her down on the bed before kissing her neck. "Liv, I know I left you and I feel like an ass for it." Olivia moaned when he nipped at her ear. "But, tonight and every night if you let me, I will show you just how much I want to be here now. We can make love nice and slow or we can fuck like animals until the sun comes up, and if we want," He breathed against her skin before licking the shell of her ear. "We could go all the way to the next night."

Olivia groaned before pulling his shirt off his figure. His chest came into view and she moaned running her hands through his chest hair. "You can make love to me tomorrow. I want you to fuck me now."

"Again, we're in sync in this." Elliot grinned before untying her robe, groaning when her naked body revealed itself. "Beautiful, baby. Just beautiful." He helped her take the robe off before taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly at first before letting his teeth graze it. Olivia squirmed against him feeling the sensations in her groin. "Do you want friction, baby?" Olivia moaned while nodding. Elliot blew on her nipple while grinding against her. "How's that?"

"Dear God!" Olivia growled as her hips started circling with his hips. She bucked into him before reaching down and cupping him with one hand, while the other popped the button open and slid the zipper down. "How's this big boy?"

Elliot dropped his head to her shoulder, sucking on her neck. His breathing became labor when she pushed his pants and boxers down with her feet. "Holy shit!" He grunted into the crook of her neck.

Olivia clawed at his back. "Come on baby. What I want is long and hard and very, very ready for me."

"Perfect. That mouth of yours is just perfect." Elliot groaned before pushing the tip of him inside of her. He grunted feeling how tight she was. He could feel Olivia's muscles tense and relax as she continued to accept his size until he was completely inside of her. He kissed behind her ear when she sighed in contentment. "You ready for me?"

"I'm always ready for you, Daddy." Olivia smirked before he started thrusting into her. She moaned when his thrusts became more powerful, making the base of her spine tingle with pressure. "That's it, baby! God, faster! Harder!"

Elliot kissed her hard before panting. "How about deeper?" Before Olivia could respond, he pulled out of her, turned her over, and thrust back into her. Olivia groaned into the mattress at the new angle. "Just feel my long, hard cock slide in and out of you, Liv. Just feel what you do to me and what it in turn does to you. This is all for you baby." He thrust into her three more times before she screamed, blowing apart at the seams. "That's my girl!" He grunted before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her until he came long and hard.

Olivia moaned when Elliot's member slipped from her and he wrapped his arm around her, laying her down next to him. "Damn it! That was good."

"That was fantastic." Elliot panted before kissing her neck. He brought the blankets over them and wrapped his arm around her stomach. "We have work tomorrow. Go to sleep baby."

"You aren't going to leave, are you?" Olivia asked turning to look at him.

Elliot pecked her lips. "Only if you want me to." Olivia smiled and snuggled back into the mattress, resting her arm over his chest.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Olivia groaned hearing her alarm blare on the nightstand beside her. She reached over and hit the snooze button before relaxing in Elliot's arms again. Her eyes widened when she realized she just had sex with Elliot for the first time since she had been kidnapped. She didn't have a flashback. She didn't even feel a thread of fear stream into her thoughts. She smiled feeling Elliot's fingers twine with hers over her stomach. "Morning." She said softly before feeling his lips on her neck.

"Morning." He said a deep baritone voice that made her shiver. "How are you this morning?"

"A little sore, but it's a good kind of sore." Olivia giggled before turning in his arms so she was on her back beside him. He was laying on his side looking at her. "You look happy."

Elliot smiled and kissed her softly. "That's because I am. I didn't really explain the whole reason why I left. Part of it was because I thought you would be better off without me, but... I have always had feelings for you that I haven't acted on. I just didn't want to lose control and make you the other woman since I was still married to Kathy. I swore to myself that I would not become my father."

Olivia rubbed his cheekbone with her thumb. "You're not your father, El." She pecked his lips and let her hand run through his curly chest hair. "I want to tell you something that I find fascinating."

"What's that?" Elliot asked rubbing her hip with his hand.

"Last night was the first time I've had sex since I was kidnapped." Olivia indulged and felt Elliot's hand grip her hip a little tighter as she felt his muscles tighten. "El, you didn't force me. I wanted it, more than once." She looked into his eyes. "What fascinates me is that I didn't feel any fear or pressure or anxiety besides the fact that it was our first time. I couldn't even sleep with Brian cause I just didn't feel ready." She wrapped her arm around him and kissed his chest. "I've been ready for you for years and I trust you like no other. I think that this works because of that."

Elliot let his nose skim the side of her face. "You still trust me even after I abandoned you?"

Olivia smiled lightly. "I trust you with every fiber in my being, El. I don't know why, but you have been the one solid and reliable thing in my life."

"Then, I let you down these past three years." Elliot breathed. "But, I will make it up to you." He watched as she gasped when he slid a finger inside of her. "You're already wet for me."

Olivia bit her lip as her hips started circling involuntarily. "That part of my body has a mind of its own and I think it's somehow linked to yours." She moaned when he added a second finger. "God, that feels good."

"We have to get ready for work." Elliot whispered in her ear, his fingers still pumping in and out of her. Olivia nodded with a strangled groan. "So, we have to make this quick." He rubbed his thumb over her clit slowly as his fingers twisted inside of her. Olivia lifted her legs so Elliot could go deeper. "Are you eager for me?"

"I don't know when I'm not." Olivia moaned before Elliot's fingers left her. She opened her eyes to see him push those same fingers into his mouth. Her jaw dropped as she watched him moan around his fingers.

Elliot gently took her thighs into his hands and rocked them back and forth. "Flexible, are we?" Olivia just gave him a shit eating grin before lifting her legs onto his shoulders, resting them there. "Yes we are."

Olivia smiled before kissing him, letting her tongue slide against his. She moaned when Elliot thrust into her. The pleasure rolling through her. "Mmmm, baby, you're so big."

"You're so tight, Liv. Just the way I like you." Elliot growled from deep in his chest. He started thrusting into her rapidly before he heard the alarm go off again. "Ignore it."

"God! Ignore what?" Olivia asked gripping his forearms.

Elliot grinned at her before circling his hips, thrusting his hips twice. "Come on baby. Cum long and hard for me." He growled when her teeth sunk into the skin of his shoulder. "Fuck." He spat before spilling inside of her when she clamped down on him. He heard her scream into his shoulder as she came.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his and saw the blood from her bite mark. She licked it away as it dripped onto his skin. "Were you talking about the alarm?" She asked hearing the blaring beeping noise. Elliot nodded against her shoulder. She reached up and turned off the alarm before kissing his cheek. "I'm going to take my shower. I'll try and be as quick as I can. There might be some clothes in my closet that are yours."

"Okay." Elliot said kissing her shoulder before sitting up, watching as her legs swung around him and onto the floor. "Nice ass by the way."

"I could say the same to you." Olivia grinned over her shoulder before walking into her bathroom, not bothering to close the door.

When Olivia was finished, she wrapped a towel around herself and grinned when Elliot walked over to her. "You dry?"

Olivia looked at him through the mirror. "Yeah, I was just going to dry my hair."

"Good," Elliot smiled before whipping the towel off of her, making her gasp. He tossed it onto the counter next to her and kissed her cheek. "You don't need that then." He turned and walked towards the shower. Olivia smiled looking at his ass before he stepped into the shower. "Do you have anything that doesn't smell like flowers?"

"No, bring your shampoo tonight when you come over." Olivia said as she grabbed her hair dryer.

Elliot looked at her after pulling the curtain back. "How did you know I was coming here tonight?"

Olivia smirked. "Could you really resist my ass after last night?"

"No, no I could not." Elliot smirked before pulling the curtain closed, starting the water. Olivia smiled when he started singing in the shower.

When they had gotten ready and headed out of the apartment, Olivia slipped her hand into his. Elliot kissed her cheek. "How are we going to play this?" He asked.

Olivia shrugged. "We could keep it between us for a while. It could be a little weird if we tell people we're together when I'm your boss now."

"I could go with that." Elliot smiled before they got into the elevator. When the doors closed, he backed her into the wall and captured her lips before shoving his tongue into her mouth. Olivia moaned and pulled him closer to her. She reached down and cupped him through his pants before the elevator bell rang, signaling the doors opening. They pulled apart breathless. "I'll see you at work, baby." Olivia nodded wondering how the hell she was supposed to keep her hands off of him the rest of the day.

**Please review! You guys are the best! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

Olivia signed another report before running a hand through her hair. Her libido was in hyper drive and she couldn't calm down enough to actually _calm down_. It's like that part of her literally had a mind of her own. Every time Elliot moved her stomach lurched forward and just wanted to fuck him. Her legs couldn't stop shaking and her heart beat was faster than normal. She had probably lost more calories lusting after him than spending four hours at the gym. "I could probably lose twenty pounds just having sex with him every night." She mumbled before realizing she said it out loud. "What the hell?" She asked herself before Fin came in.

"Hey Liv, are you okay? You haven't left your office all day." Fin said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's just been a slow day. We've only caught one case and everybody else is working theirs. All I have to do is check in on their progress." Olivia sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She jutted her chin towards Elliot. "How is he acting towards Nick and work?"

Fin sat down and nodded. "A lot better actually. He actually laughed at one of my jokes." Fin said shocked by his own revelation.

"What?" Olivia asked astonished herself. She started chuckling. "Wow, he really is in a good mood."

Fin nodded his head. "Yeah, I was going to ask him if he got lucky last night, but I figured I didn't want to know." He grimaced at the thought. "Do you want a ride home?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I took my car here. Thanks though." She smiled at him when he nodded with his own grin and walked out. She saw that other detectives were leaving as well and it soon looked like she and Elliot were the only two left in the whole precinct. She watched as Elliot looked around the squad room before walking into her office cautiously.

He grinned when he walked in. "I think we're clear for today."

"Thanks for reporting." Olivia chuckled as she put her reports in a neat pile on her desk. She grinned when Elliot dropped his hands to her desk and stared down at her with those dark blue eyes. "May I help you?"

"I have a request for you." Elliot smiled before crooking his finger at her. "Meet me in the locker room." Before Olivia could question his request, he was out the door and headed for the locker room.

Again, her libido kicked in and was almost screaming at her just to go tackle him and screw him on one of the desks, but she wanted to see where he was going with the locker room. Quickly, Olivia walked out of her office and through the halls to the locker room. She couldn't see Elliot anywhere. There were just the rows of lockers. Her palms started sweating as she started looking down each row of lockers. "El, where are you?" She looked down the last row and saw his clothes laying on the bench, but he wasn't there. "What the-" She gasped and moaned when Elliot came up behind her and cupped her breasts.

"I'm right here." Elliot breathed against her neck before peeling her jacket off. He tossed it onto the bench with his clothes and tipped her head back before laying open mouthed kisses along the side of her neck. "You have no idea the torture I've been through. I just wanted to take you every time you walked around in your office. I wanted to bend you all the way over your desk and just fuck you into oblivion."

"I was thinking the same thing." Olivia panted as he lifted her sweater over her head. She felt his erection against her backside and moaned. His hands skimmed her sides before cupping her breasts again through her bra. "Baby, you have no idea how much I've wanted you."

Elliot grinned against her neck before unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. "How about I find out?" He asked in that deep voice that made her thighs shake. His hand snuck down her pants. His fingers moved the material off her panties aside before sticking two fingers inside of her. "You are soaking! Damn baby!"

Olivia rubbed her ass against his erection and felt him buck into her. "And, you're big for me, Daddy. What are you going to do about it?"

"This." He breathed before turning her around and pulling her pants and panties down. When he stood up, Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist before he slammed her into the lockers. She gasped feeling the cold metal against her back while his heat enveloped her front. "I want this off." Elliot said before taking off her bra and licking her neck. Olivia moaned before he started licking and nipping at her breasts. Her groin was throbbing with the need for friction.

"El, baby-" Olivia started but groaned when his lips wrapped around her nipple and sucked hard. She saw his jaw work against her breast as his hips grinded against her, his erection against her stomach. "Fuck." She gritted out as her head fell back, banging against the locker.

Elliot moved to her other nipple, sucking hard again before flicking his tongue over it. "Are you relaxed, Liv?"

Olivia groaned as she gripped his shoulders. "As relaxed as I can be."

"Okay, I need you to let everything go. Just go limp right now." Elliot panted into her ear, massaging her hips. Olivia slowly did as she was told and sighed contently when he pecked her lips. "Good girl." He grinned before thrusting into her.

Olivia's eyes widened at the sudden feeling of him inside of her. "Holy shit!" She growled as she felt pleasure and pain course through her all at once. Part of her wanted him to move and the other part wanted him to stay in place. She gripped his biceps feeling them work against her hands. Suddenly, she got an idea and grinned. "El, sit down on the bench."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows and went to sit down, finding Olivia's legs secured around his waist. When he sat down, she untangled her legs and folded them onto the bench before pushing him onto his back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in charge this time." Olivia smirked before kissing him, sucking his bottom lip in between her teeth. "Now, you get to feel me and follow my command." She watched as his eyes dilated and darkened to an almost black color. She sat back up and flipped her hair to one side of her neck before leaning down and kissing his sternum. Slowly, she moved her hips in a circular motion, changing the sway of her hips every now and then.

Elliot groaned when he felt her inner muscles tighten around him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when she lifted her hips slowly and slammed them back down against his own. "God damn baby!" He grabbed her hips and held them as she continued to grind her hips against him and then slam them down.

Olivia moaned against his neck when his arms wrapped around her back and held her closer to him if it was actually possible. She began riding him harder and faster, feeling the burn in her thighs and calves. She growled when Elliot bucked up into her. "God Elliot!" She groaned loudly before wrapping her hands around his calves behind her, leaning back on them as she continued to grind and against him. She leaned back forward and wrapped her hand gently around the side of his neck before pushing her chest against his. "Cum for me, El."

Elliot twitched before shooting into her, groaning as the pleasure coursed through him. "Fuck!" He spat as he gripped her hips tighter, keeping her place.

"Yes!" Olivia shouted feeling her own release triggered by watching him get off. She ground against him as she came, feeling the growing wetness between her thighs.

"Mmmm, baby." Elliot moaned watching her circle her hips against him with her eyes closed, her head lolled to the side. He sat up and tipped her back, supporting her with his arms. He laid open mouthed kisses against her neck and chest, letting his tongue lick off the sweat. "You taste really good."

Olivia grinned down at him and crooked her eyebrow at him. "You had all of that waiting for me?" She asked referring to both of their seeds inside of her.

Elliot smirked and licked the side of her neck. "Baby, there's a lot more where that came from once I get you home."

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Olivia ran a hand through her wet hair after taking a shower with Elliot at the precinct. She walked into the locker room and started putting her clothes back on, leaving her panties on the bench. She smiled when Elliot's hand rested on her hips. "Hello."

"Hey." Elliot grinned into her neck before placing a soft kiss behind her ear. "Should we get something to eat before we head home?"

"Sure, where should we go?" Olivia asked as he walked around her to put his clothes back on.

Elliot cocked his head to the side. "We could go to that diner down the street or we could head down to the bar."

Olivia nodded. "The bar sounds good. It's Wednesday. Nobody here goes to the bar on Wednesdays." She pulled her jacket on and looked at the bench to find her panties gone. "Where did my underwear go?"

"You mean this thread?" Elliot asked holding up the thong. He stuffed it into his pocket and grinned at her. "I got it." Olivia chuckled before he took her hand and walked with her out to the squad room.

When they reached the diner, they sat down in a booth that was semi secluded from the rest of the bar. There were a few people at the counter, but not a lot. Olivia grabbed a menu and started to look at it when she noticed that Elliot hadn't buttoned his shirt up all the way, letting her see the hair on his chest. She felt the stirring in her belly and briefly wondered how the hell she still wanted to have sex after what they just did in the locker room. Of course, it was Elliot. She gasped when she felt Elliot's foot push against the juncture in between her legs. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Teasing you. I still have to take you home." Elliot smiled lightly not bothering to look at her. He just continued to look at his menu. Olivia wasn't going to let him tease the hell out of her while he just sat there smugly. Slowly, she took off her shoe and brought her foot up, rubbing his member through his pants. She heard him growl lowly before his eyes darted to hers, dark and dilated. "If you do that, I'm not going to last."

"I'll stop teasing you if you stop teasing me." Olivia smirked and watched as he fought with himself about that one. He nodded and she stopped teasing him once his foot left her core. She was still turned on immensely, but at least she wouldn't make herself look like an idiot if his foot was as talented as every other part of his body.

The waiter came over then. "What can I get you two tonight?"

Olivia looked up at him and nodded once. "I'll take a coke and burger please."

"I'll have the same, and could I get a bendy straw?" Elliot asked. The waiter nodded and headed off towards the kitchen.

Olivia smiled at Elliot. "A bendy straw? Why not get a regular straw?"

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, why get a straw that doesn't bend to your every wish?" Elliot said with a shit eating grin. Olivia was starting to think he wasn't talking about straws anymore. "Bendy straws are more fun. You get a better angle. How do you like your straws, Olivia?" He said enunciating each syllable of her name.

"I like my straws flexible, but I like them straight up. More liquid force." Olivia smirked playing along with his game. She watched as his eyes darkened to the point where they looked black. "You know what, your _straw _is perfect for the job."

Elliot smiled lightly. "So is yours. It can bend right in half." He leaned closer to her. "I love that about your _straw. _It bends all the way over and gives me everything I want. And when we get home, I can't wait to see how many ways your straw can bend."

Olivia leaned forward. "Really?"

"Really." Elliot said inching towards her.

"How do you know it bends more than the way you saw?" Olivia asked kneeling in her seat.

Elliot was also kneeling in his seat. "After we're done doing what you and I want to do, you'll see you bend more ways than you could possibly imagine."

Olivia moaned before cupping his face in her hands and kissing him. He grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the table before laying her down on it, crawling over her. She felt the wetness pooling between her legs when she felt his _straw _against her thigh. She wrapped her legs around his waist when his tongue slipped into her mouth, rubbing against her own.

"Excuse me?" They both heard before turning to find their waiter back with their drinks. He was avoiding eye contact as he stared down at the floor.

"Sorry." Elliot breathed before Olivia and him sat back down in their own side of the booth.

The waiter put down their drinks. "Okay, and would you like to eat here or do you want your food to go?" The waiter asked blushing slightly.

"Here." Olivia nodded before the waiter hurried off.

Elliot leaned over the table. "Don't you wanna go home and continue what we started?"

"Of course, but I also want to eat before we continue what we started." Olivia chuckled running a hand through her hair. She watched as he grinned at her and leaned back in the booth. "So, what all did you want to do once we get home?"

"Well, we could unpack some of your stuff since you have stacks of boxes in your living room." Elliot said smiling at her. "After that, we could have some great sex, go to sleep, and wake up for more sex."

Olivia chuckled. "I was going to ask you about that." She watched as he stared at her intently. "What are we exactly? Are we dating? Friends with benefits?"

Elliot put his menu down. "Well, I'd prefer dating. I guess we haven't really established that though." He reached over and took both her hands into his, kissing her knuckles. "How about we go out on a date this Friday night and then I can show you just how much I care for you?"

"I would like that." Olivia smiled biting her lip. She gasped when Elliot nipped at one of her knuckles before placing her hands back on the table. "You can't go five minutes without licking or biting me, can you?"

"What can I say? You are my heroine. I tried once and now I'm addicted." Elliot smirked. "You are my straw and my heroine. I should become a poet with the streak I'm on tonight."

Olivia laughed as she shook her head at him. "Are you going to become the next Shakespeare?"

"I don't know. Shakespeare apparently didn't like his wife, but I've loved you for fifteen years and we just started having sex. So, I'd say my writing would be more happy and less tragic." Elliot said looking down at his menu. His eyes widened a moment later. "I just said that I loved you out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded with a small smile.

Elliot looked at her cautiously. "Are you freaking out at all?"

Olivia stood up and joined him on his side of the booth. "No, I love you too." She closed her eyes when Elliot kissed her head and wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to look at the menu.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!****I know it was a week ago, but on the last day of school ,as a gag gift, I gave my English teacher a fake contract saying that I would introduce her to Bruce Willis, Adam Levine, and Sean Connery otherwise I had to admit that "Wi-Fing" was a word, WHICH IT ISN'T! Anyway, she loved it and was so sweet about it and said she wanted to frame it! Made my day! Love her!**

"So, you unpacked your movies, but not your pots and pans?" Elliot asked as he looked at her organized movie shelf and then to her boxed kitchen items.

Olivia chuckled walking out of her room in shorts and a t-shirt. "Maybe I was planning on take out for a while. Besides, I only eat one thing around here so far." She smirked slipping her hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

Elliot grinned and let his lips skim her cheekbone. "What's that?"

"You." Olivia moaned against his neck, making him groan. She already felt his hardening member against her thigh. "I promised myself that we would unpack one stack of boxes."

"Then, let's get a move on." Elliot breathed before grabbing her box of kitchen items and handing them to her. "We have work tomorrow." Olivia smiled lightly before turning. Elliot tapped her ass twice making her jump and giggle as she walked into the kitchen.

Elliot walked over to another stack of boxes and raised his eyebrows when he saw a box labeled bedroom. Looking back in the kitchen to make sure Olivia was busy, he put the box on the back of the couch and grabbed the edges, pulling it open. Elliot grinned seeing something in the box he never thought she would have. "Hey Liv, where did you get this?" He asked holding up the blue dildo with a black handle on the other end. He smiled when she saw it and her jaw dropped.

"Uh, Alex got it for me as a gag gift for my birthday." Olivia said stuttering through her words. She walked over to him and went to grab it, but he held it out of reach. "What? Do you want it?"

"Not for me, but I may have an idea if you're up for it." Elliot smiled as he turned it in his fingers.

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. "What's your idea?"

Elliot grinned and leaned closer to her. "We could put this where I normally go and I could go in anally."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. She had never done anal sex before. It just never appealed to her. But, with Elliot suggesting it now, it was something that was definitely on her mind. "So, you want to stick two things inside of me?"

"Yes, that gets down straight to the facts. If you want me to make it more appealing, I could say this." Elliot grinned before cupping her through her shorts. "I want to stick this into your sex while I fuck your ass. How does that sound?"

"Like a done deal." Olivia smirked watching his eyes dilate. She leaned up to his ear and whispered. "There's just one thing you didn't figure out about that dildo."

Elliot smiled. "What's that?"

"It vibrates like a dream." Olivia nearly moaned into his ear before turning on her heel, smiling over her shoulder as she walked into her room.

Elliot grinned following her, still holding the dildo up. "So, you have used this." He walked in to find Olivia slipping her shorts off, letting them drop to the floor, before lifting her shirt over her head. She looked over her shoulder at him with a grin. "Wow."

Olivia bit her lip. "Like what you see?" She chuckled when he just stared at her dumbstruck. She turned towards him and sat down on the bed before pushing herself up further. "Do you like me going commando?"

"Very much so." Elliot nearly growled before walking to the edge of the bed. His eyes darkened when Olivia laid back on her elbows and bent her knees, spreading her legs the slightest bit to tease him. His hands moved to his belt buckle and threw his belt to the ground before pushing his jeans down. He grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head, watching as Olivia licked her bottom lip staring at his chest.

Olivia watched as he slipped his boxers off and kneeled on the bed by her feet. "This is the first time I've done this." She said with a small smile, not really feeling embarrassed by the statement.

"Neither have I." Elliot said before kissing her knees. "But, I can't wait to try it." He held the dildo out to Olivia. "Suck on this." Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, but took the dildo and slowly put it into her mouth watching his eyes darken. His eyes wandered down her body as his body lowered to the bed. Before she could look down to see what he was doing, she felt his tongue lick at her slit. She moaned around the dildo as she bucked against him. "You're already soaking wet baby." She moaned around the dildo again and gripped the bed spread in her hands when he blew on her. "Do you have lube, baby?"

Olivia nodded and pointed to her nightstand. Elliot stood up and walked around to the nightstand to open the drawer. He grinned seeing all the toys she had in there. He pulled out what he wanted and opened it. Before he could squirt some into his hand, Olivia grabbed his wrist and held out her other hand. He grinned and handed it to her before taking his position at her feet again. She sat up and spread her legs wider to have better access to him. She opened the container again and squirted some into her hand before closing it and tossing it onto the floor. She rubbed her hands together before wrapping her hand around his dick, pumping him slowly, before using her other hand. He moaned every time her finger touched the tip of him.

When Olivia was done, she ran her hands up his torso and through his chest hair. Elliot watched her before wrapping his hand around the black handle of the dildo still in her mouth. "I think we're good." He groaned when Olivia made a small popping noise letting the dildo go. "God, you will be the death of me, but I honesty don't mind."

"You'll probably kill me first, but what the hell." Olivia breathed before kissing him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck. When she pulled back, she turned over on all fours and grinned at him over her shoulder. "I'm ready when you are."

Elliot grinned and parted her legs further before pushing the tip of the dildo into Olivia. She moaned and circled her hips once before he thrust it all the way into her. She groaned as she bit her lip. "That's my girl." He cooed before grabbing her hips gently and moving forward. He noticed that his legs were close enough to move the dildo when he started thrusting. Leaning down, he kissed her spine before lining himself up for his next entrance.

Olivia groaned feeling him inch in and stop _there_. Her whole body screamed with pleasure and pain as it tried to adjust to the new feeling. When Elliot pushed in all the way, she felt the dildo move with him, doubling the pleasure. "Oh God! Elliot!" She groaned dropping to her elbows.

"Am I hurting you?" Elliot asked rubbing her hips.

"No. God no! That feels amazing!" Olivia moaned and leaned her hips back towards him. "God! I won't hold out for long, baby."

Elliot shook his head. "I won't either." He grabbed her hips a little more securely and starting thrusting slowly until her moans where getting more high pitched. He watched as the muscles in her back clenched and relaxed as he thrust. He started thrusting faster when Olivia circled her hips again. "Fuck!" He spat as the pressure built in the base of his spine.

"Holy shit!" Olivia gasped when grinded against her. She came unexpectedly, screaming into her mattress. She shuddered as she continued to cum. Her eyes widened when Elliot came inside of her, triggering another orgasm. Elliot groaned as he stilled inside of her. Knowing it probably wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, he pulled out and brought her down to lay beside him. When her body started to feel less numb, she turned towards him panting. "That is the longest orgasm I've ever had."

"Good, I can try to top it every time." Elliot grinned before kissing her head. He took a deep breath before panting again. "That was the best sex I've ever had." He reached down and pulled the dildo out of her, watching as she moaned as her jaw dropped. "That's fucking hot!" He groaned before kissing her hard. The dildo rolled off the bed and onto the floor.

Olivia smiled when his lips parted from hers and chuckled before wrapping her arms around his sweaty form. He wrapped his around her drenched back. "I wouldn't be surprised if I walked funny tomorrow." Elliot chuckled into her hair and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you." She breathed.

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot whispered, moving a strand of hair away from her face. "More than you could possibly imagine." He pulled the blanket over them before turning out the light, falling asleep with her wrapped in his arms.

**Please review! Okay, I saw Cher last and she brought the house down! She was fantastic! I loved every moment of it! She sounded amazing and had so many different stunts! I would go again right now and everyday until I die! Highly recommended!**


End file.
